Park South
by FanficLover16
Summary: This is a story in south park starring:Kenny and Marjorine StanxWendy KylexRebbecca KennyxMarjorine slight CartmanxMarjorine
1. Author's POV

**QUICK NOTE:**

Hello This is Author's POV.. yeah..

This is story about South Park,

To make this short; straight to the point

Marjorine is a pure GIRL in my story pls respect my authoritah and my storah.

And this story is romance, and has a comedy thingy too.

Well anyways, pls enjoy the story! ^^

I'll do my best making this story so i'm sorry if it's not in your taste.

**AND QUICK NOTE ABOUT THEM**

**_They are all 18 yrs. old in here ^^_**


	2. Stan's POV

7:00, I woke up in my bed and look at the window, the sun is rising i should get up now.

I stretched and get out of my bed quickly because i know it won't let me get out if i stay with it longer.

I go downstairs and see my mom, my sister Shelly and dad, a simple and normal day just the way i like it-wait didn't i just sound like craig?! _sigh_ nevermind.

''Stanley, eat your breakfast.'' my mom said to me as she cook some bacon; I sat in the dining table with Shelly beside me who stole my waffle''Hey! That's my waffle!'' i said to her loudy, great...it's morning and she starts to make me mad..just great...

''Thish ish my waffle now twerp.'' she said to me, she still calls me twerp even though i'm 18 now, ''Don't treat me like a kid Shelly'' ''Whatever twerp.''. GOD i hate her, well whatever their still waffles i don't care anymore.I ate my breakfast and goes to the shower, oh wait i forgot my towel.

''HURRY UP WITH THE SHOWER OKAY TWERP? OR ELSH I'LL KICK YOU IN THE ASSH'' my sister ''shelly'' told me, i don't care anymore about her in fact, i don't even heard someone talking to me, is their someone talking to me?

I go to the shower, man it's cold! i hate it, god! i don't like the cold water so i hurried and go out from it as possible. I wrap my towel in me and go to my room. The shower is all yours shelly, i hope you won't freeze to death.

I lazily open my cabinet and lazily get some clothes for me to wear. Again, i lazily put in on and then i'm finsish! ..their still 40 minutes before the school starts, i sat on my bed looking at nothing, y'know, spending the free time..well., its kinda boring doing nothing..i guess i should go to school now. i go down and walk towards the door with my bag back hanging in my right shoulder. ''I'm going now.'' i said to my mom, ''Okay be careful Stan.'' my mom answered me. ''Stan?'' my dad called me who is known as absent-minded idiot, ''Yes dad?'' i look at my dad ''what is it?'',

''Uhh..''

as i look at the clock, their is a little time before the school start, hurry up dad i need to go! ''Dad! what do you want?'' i said unable to control myself, ''Uhhh..nothing.. i just..'' damn it dad hurry and spit it out '' i just wanted to say.. Have a safe trip.'' finally my dad spit it out, ''Okay dad.'' I answered and get out from our house.

I walk towards my school and saw Kyle,Eric and Kenny, well i should greet them. ''Hey guys.'' I greeted them and put my hands in my pocket, ''Hey Stan'' ''Hey'' kenny and kyle greeted back, Eric just looked at me and didn't greeted back as i expected from a fat-ass. We walk towards the school and see the girl i like Wendy, yeah i liked her since elementary but i don't have the guts to tell her because i'm scared of her answer. Well theirs Kenny who has been friends with Wendy since her childhood, i guess i can ask him.

''I don't know anything.'' Kenny answered to my question, ''What? but you've been friends with her since your childhood?''

''Dude yeah, but i don't ask her.''

''Dude even you don't ask her you'll still know right?''

''Why don't you just ask her Stan?'' Kyle cut in, ''But, i-'' ''Dude you like that hippie bitch?haha!'' Cartman cut in too, ''Shut up fat-ass'' ''Whatever Jew.'' as expected, the two will start fighting..why don't they get along just one day? well whatever.

''So Kenny?'' i asked again Kenny; before he starts to answer the bell rang, goddamnit i guess i'll ask him later.


	3. Marjorine

**Kyle's POV**

''Shut up fat-ass'' i told the fat-ass ''Whatever Jew'' the fat-ass answered back , GOD I HATE THIS FAT-ASS! I WISH THAT HE WOULD VANISH that's how much i hate him. ''Fuck you Cartman!'' ''Fuck you too Jew..fuck you too..'' i can't take it anymore i want to stangle him ''AHH!'' i shouted while i go towards Catman about to stangle him, Stan stopped me ''hey calm down Kyle, don't make any ruckus'' stan comforted me, thanks Stan ''yeah jew don't make any ruckus, hehe.'' again Cartman said copying what Stan had said. I take a deep breath and walks toward Cartman ''Cartman look theirs something on your face..'' ''What-'' i slapped him hard which makes him twitch and almost made him cry ''Ouch! that hurts! why'd you do that!?''

''It's a Jersey thing.'' i told him and walks towards the door, that will make me a little better.

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

The jew just slapped me! it hurts! it fuckin' hurts! ''That fucking hurts Kyle!'' i cried out ''I'll tell mom!'' i threatened Kyle, hehe.. that will scared him, don't mess with me jewfag, ''Whatever.'' What? it doesn't scared him? ah-goddamn it!

i guess you win this time ''Kyle'' but next time you won't..

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

It's an ordinary day for me, Kyle and Cartman fighting...Stan stopping it, i guess i get used to it; its better that way.I walked towards my sit, put my hands under my chin looking at my friends. The class starts, great. how boring. Theirs Mr. Garrison teaching us how retard the things are, actually i didn't learn anything from Mr. Garrison but its okay it's cool, i just wish class will end quickly, i always get bored so i started to doodle at the back of my notebook. As i wished, the class DID ended quickly. ''Class ended quickly aren't it guys?'' ''Dude for you, because you slept all semester, you didn't even eat your lunch.'' Kyle told me, WOW, i didn't notice it all i know is that i'm doodling, well whatever it's better that way.

We drop in in Cartman's house ''WHA-!?'' ''Marjorine!'' Cartman and Stan shout out..wait, who's Marjorine? i looked who is Marjorine, my eyes widened and i felt my cheeks heat up. She has a light blond hair pig-tailed with a green ribbons on it..

''Long time no see Marj!'' i watched Stan runs towards Marjorine whith a happy face while i stood there like an idiot. ''Hi, i'm Kyle; nice to meet you Marjorine.'' Kyle greeted her offering his hand to shake hands with her, ''O-oh h-hi! Nice to meet you too!'' she said accepting Kyle's hand; Kyle looked at me as if he was saying that introduce myself too, fine okay Kyle.. happy?

''I'm Kenny.'' i introduced myself looking at the ground, ''H-hello'' i looked slowy to her, shes looking at me..smiling..


	4. Chapter 4

**Stan's POV**

''Hello fellas! I-im Marjorine!'' She said rubbing her knuckles together; ''What are you doing here Marjorine? why are you in my house?'' Cartman scolded her, that fat-ass really gets in my nerves sometimes; ''Ah..w-well i, i thought i visit you for not being with you guys a long t-time.'' she said like shes nervous ''Don't worry Marjorine, Cartman is just being a fat-ass.'' ''HEY! NO I'M NOT!'' ''Yes you are, now shut up.''

''You should apologize to Marjorine.'' Kyle, my bestfriend told Cartman, ''Why would I?'' Cartman looked at Kyle pissed, Kyle looked at Cartman with an angry face too; ''I-its okay'' Marjorine interupted ''Eric guess what i'll live here with you!'' she goes to eric and hugged him while saying that ''_tsk,_whatever bitch.' Cartman just looked away at her pissed ''That's great Marjorine, now we can hang out again'' I said to my first friend ''Yeah! I-im excited!'', i'm happy i get to see Marjorine's smile again..it's been a long time since she came.

''Why don't we go to my house because Cartman doesn't want you here?'' I told her ''Okay!'', i grabbed her hand and walk towards the door and looked at my other friends ''Kyle,Kenny you can come too.'' the two followed me ''Hey Stan! aren't you going to invite me?'' Cartman shouted at the back looking pissed again, i rolled my eyes not looking at him ''_Sigh.._you can come too..'',

We walk to our house and talk, my house is little far from Cartman's so yeah.. ''Are you guys a friend of Stan too?'' Marjorine looked at the two who is on her side ''Yeah, and you must be the childhood friend of Stan'' Kyle talked to her comfortably ''How did you know?'' Marjorine answered to kyle like she's amazed ''Stan tell us about you often, so yeah'' Kyle smiled while looking at her, ''H-how about Cartman?, does he talk about me too?'' Marjorine excitedly asked Kyle ''Well, no.'' ''W-why?'' ''Don't even ask.'' Kyle looked in his front looking a little pissed;well i know why his pissed, don't even ask me too, ''O-oh..'' marjorine looked down and looked at her front too while hugging my right arm.

''Mom! guess who's here'' I shouted inside our house; finally reached our destination, ''Who?'' my mom asked me, and gets shocked; ''Marjorine? is that you? '' ''Y-yes its me aunt sharon,'' Marjorine said a little fidgety ''You've grown, you're so beautiful!'' my mom told Marjorine with a big smile on her face, ''why don't you all sit down, i'll bake some snacks for you guys'' seriously mom, were not children anymore.

''Gee Stan, i-i feel really welcome h-here.''marjorine said to me ''Of course you are'' i smiled at her while i put my hand in my pocket, she smiled back to me too, ''Stan let's watch that movie youre saying earlier.'' my bestfriend told me excited ''Okay'' i run towards the stairs to get the cd, ''Hurry up stan'' cartman shouted while kenny doesn't say anything.. what happened to kenny, he becomes quiet all of the sudden, maybe hes not in the mood? i don't know , whatever. So i go to my room and grab the cd and went back downstairs ''Put it in stan.'' kyle told me ''Dude, that sounds dirty..hehe..'' cartman told kyle ''shut up fat-ass'' ''hey!'' ''this gonna be excitingg.'' kyle told to himself ''yeah.'' i told him back.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

The three sat on the floor and left me sitting with this Marjorine girl..damn you guys, i guess i'll sit on the floor too but my body won't move, i guess i'll just sit here. So i look at the three with my hand on my left cheek looking bored, ''Oh boy!'' the marjorine girl told to herself while clapping, that's cute.. ''K-kenny, a-are you really that quiet?'' marjorine looked at me and asked me, ''Why did you ask?'' i asked her with a bored tone, ''N-nothing'' she looked again in the tv while rubbing her knuckles looking as if she's nervous, did i scare her? ''It's just y-you look cool!'' marjorine looked at me smiling, my cheek burned down ''w-when i first saw you i knew y-you were c-cool! i-i like cool people!'' i just looked at her with my red cheek which is covered by my parka ''I-i like you Kenny'' WOW, she said that comfortably? while me, Kenny Mccormick don't know what to answer, ''you like me? you only met me today...'' i said trying to stay calm, ''I-is that bad?'' marjorine asked me looking at me..seriously..she's so cute...''i don't know.''i answered back ''Oh..'' marjorine looked down, i peek a little if she stills looking at me and looks away again ''why did you like me anyway..'' ''because you're cool'' ''so you only like me for my attitude?'' ''well, i-i guess'' ''that's fine for me.'' she smiled blushing, i just sit there trying to stay calm, really i need to stay calm; but this girl won't let me.

''D-do you like basketball Kenny?'' she started a conversation again ''yeah,why?'' ''Oh boy! me too!'' what? she likes basketball? but shes a girl, i looked at her while she's looking in her front ''I like basketball too! i-its so fun! me and stan use to play basketball when were k-kids!'' seriously..this girl is wierd.., but different from other girls, i just stared at her there while shes talking ''what other games do you like marjorine?'' ''well, it may sound wierd, but i like games t-that boy plays; because i think its more enjoyable than girl games'' she confess while rubbing again her knuckle, i didn't met a girl like her before..i think i like her too- hey wait, what am i saying?

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Finally its finished! gotta love this movie, ''That movie was awesome'' kyle told me ''See? i told you you'll like it'' ''Hyeah'' ''I like how the guy jump on the building and'' cartman told us his favorite part ''hyeah i know,'' the two started to talk, that good, the two don't fight this time; i looked at my back to see Marjorine and Kenny talking like they're close already, ''Kenny, i see you're enjoying talking to Marjorine.'' i joke around ''Kenny is quiet but really friendly'' marjorine told me ''Can i talk to you for a minute stan?'' Kenny told me ''Sure dude.'' we both go outside and asked kenny ''what is it dude?'' ''Is it okay if i liked your first friend?'' what? i dont quiet understand ''What do you mean kenny?'' ''I think i like Marjorine! what should i do?'' seriously? that fast ''I don't know kenny, try saying it to her?'' ''Nah, i think this feeling will go away sooner or later.'' ''Then why the fuck you asked me in the first place?'' kenny can be stupid sometimes, sigh . We go back inside with mom placing the snack in the table, Cartman and Marjorine starts to eat; while Kyle just drink the juice and talks again with Cartman.

* * *

**Continue to next chapter, the next chapter may be long to finish cuz' sometimes im bored thinking or just really bored.**


End file.
